Winter
by Ash Woody
Summary: Rose has never been able to ski, no matter how hard she tries. So when Lissa drags her along to the Alps for the winter, she hires a ski instructor so that Rose can learn once and for all and not sit around in the chalet the whole holiday. This is my entry for the competition, my prompt was Winter.
1. Chapter 1

**My competition prompt was Winter…**

**I have like a hundred ideas running through my head and I did not know which one to choose, so I eventually decided on this one.**

**Rose has never been able to ski, no matter how hard she tries. So when Lissa drags her along to the Alps for the winter, she hires a ski instructor so that Rose can learn once and for all and not sit around in the chalet the whole holiday. **

**So in comes Dimitri Belikov, rough and rugged and devilishly handsome. So after a few weeks of spending practically every day together, the two became very close and soon Rose is completely enamoured with him.**

**It is the last week before Rose has to leave to go back to America and they both are trying to get as much time together as possible.**** Rose and Lissa are nineteen and Dimitri is twenty six.**

**This is T-Rated as I mention sex, I didn't know if it should be but I would rather be safe…**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the neither Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns vampire academy. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

R-pov

"Liiiisss," I whined well dragging my feet towards the front desk carrying both of my huge bags and my newly bought skis that were still wrapped in the plastic. I still did not understand why Lissa dragged me all the way out here.

I vaguely remembered her saying something about how her pyromaniac boyfriend getting a job in a ski village. I rolled my eyes at the thought of them; if there ever was true love in this world I would swear those two were the embodiment of it.

"…and the instructor I hired for my friend?" I caught the end of Lissa's convocation with the lady behind the desk. I glared at the both of them but knew there was no point in arguing with Lissa once she has decided on something.

Once they had decided what was going to happen and all the details, the lady held out our chalet key and I grabbed it from her.

For a couple of days I stayed inside, just reading and sleeping trying to combat the effects of jet-lag. There was a knock on the door, I got up while smoothing my teddy bear T-shirt and shorts down and opened the door expecting Christian to be standing there but instead one of the best looking men stood there.

His eyes went wide when he saw what I was wearing but all he did was stick his hand out and say; "Miss Hathaway? My name is Dimitri Belikov and I will be your ski instructor for the remainder of the winter." Suddenly this place wasn't looking so bad…

So the next day I met up with him at the top of the children's hill, now normally I would complain that I had been given a babies task but for me it could have been an Olympic ski route. We started off slowly and by the end of the day knew how to go down the hill, well on my butt; I'm still counting it though.

It went like that for the rest of the week and the week after and so forth. Soon I was able to go down the mountain only falling a few times; my problems were getting up once I had fallen and those darn ski lifts. And those two generally went hand in hand…

This pattern continued until one day I had fallen in such a way that I had landed in front of Dimitri and he ended up tripping over and landing on me. Now Dimitri is a big man, and not fat but muscular and he was heavy.

When I looked up at him to tell him to get off of me I caught his eyes and realised how close we were too each other. In the movies this would have been the perfect time to kiss but I guess we weren't in a movie.

For the next couple of days it was quite awkward between us and we barely said two words to each other, well that was until I got sick and tired of it. We used to joke and play around but now nothing, he was as cold as the snow we skied on.

"What the hell is your problem, I mean it's not like we actually kissed!" I exclaimed after swallowing the bite of my sandwich. "You're a grown man so you really should start acting like one!"

Without any hesitation Dimitri then leaned over and gave me the most passionate kiss that I have ever had in my entire life. and just like the describe in movies and books, I felt my knees go weak and my heart begin to race and it seemed as if he whole word had slowed down to enjoy this moment with me.

He pulled back and looked at the dopey expression, I knew I had on my face, and smirked. "Wow that was a good way to shut you up. Oh and I've wanted to do that sense the moment I introduced myself to you." I felt myself blush and giggle like a fifteen year old girl. It was that night I gave myself to a man for the first time, I became a woman or in other words I lost my virginity: finally at the age of nineteen.

There was one week until I had to leave to go back home, I had spent a total of eight weeks with Dimitri and I know it might have been the hormones or the fact that a guy had actually paid me any attention but I was sure I was in love.

I mean my stomach felt all funny when I was around him and when I thought of him a dreamy sigh always worked its way out of my lips without me even thinking about it. I bet that if Lissa didn't spend all of her waking time with her lover boy; she would have noticed a change in me.

I was excited for today because Dimitri said that he had something special planned for us after he had finished his lesson for today. I also had something special; I was going to tell Dimitri I loved him.

I was sure that loved him, I have even decided that if he wants I will go back to Siberia and meet the family he talks about. I started getting ready, placing all my thermal layers on but was sure to put my nice looking clothes underneath, because who knows we might end up at Dimitri's cabin later on…

I walked outside and saw him standing by the place we would normally meet. I gave him a big warm smile when I walked up and I got one in return, god I loved his smile. He gave me a huge bear hug and I felt safe in his arms, he grabbed my hand and we made our way over to the ski lifts.

"Now Roza, jump onto the ski lift like I taught you." He bent over in the correct position and I mirrored his pose and got ready to jump but as usual I wimped out as the chair got near me.

Dimitri sighed and reached around my waist and picked me up and hoisted me onto the next seat that came past and then with cat like grace hoped onto the one behind me. I leaned my head back and looked at him.

"You look very funny upside down," I stated in a matter-of-fact voice. He blushed slight but it was barely noticeable, he pointed forward and moved his goggles onto his eyes, I turned and did the same. I prepared myself for the jump and I knew that I couldn't chicken out like I had earlier.

I hoped off and landed perfectly, I did a victory pose but only to land up falling on my butt. A large hand appeared in my vision and I grabbed it allowing Dimitri to pull me up. I pressed my body against his and felt his throaty chuckle.

We started down the hill at a very slow pace, I might not be at Dimitri's level but I am much better than I was at the beginning of the winter. Dimitri would race a head doing all sorts of stunts and dangerous manoeuvres whereas with me I was proud of myself if I got to the bottom only falling once or twice.

Once we got to the bottom of the hill, Dimitri pulled me off to the side and into the forest. He stopped me and told me to take off my skis. Once that was down he pulled me through the maze of trees and shrubs, everything was covered in a blanket of white snow and I knew for a fact that if it wasn't for me layering up I would be freezing.

Dimitri lead me into a clearing which had a table which was covered by a flannel looking blanket, one that I had seen the once or twice I had been in Dimitri's room. He led me over and picked me up and placed me down as if I was glass.

"I thought we could watch the sun set together but I didn't want you to get sick so therefore blanket on the table." He gestured while hoping up next to me and pulling me to lie against his chest.

I played with his fingers, I really wanted to ask Dimitri something but I didn't want to sound like the naïve little girl that I often felt like inside. I turned my head and looked at the snowflakes falling around us.

"What's going to happen with us Dimitri? I mean when I go back to America and you go back to Siberia. I'm really going to miss you." I said it and held my breath; I was worried about his answer.

I felt Dimitri stiffen beneath me; I turned my head to look at him. He looked away as my eyes met his. I felt a cold feeling wash over me, and it had nothing to do with the snow falling around me.

I sat up and looked down at him, "Dimitri tell me what's going on." I said in a small voice, but he still wouldn't look at me. I got up and off of the table and stood with my hands on my hips, I wanted to seem strong but I was crumbling inside.

"Roza, Roza after I finish working here, I'm going back to Siberia and well, I'm going back to my wife…"

**Ok well I hope it was alright, I have never written from a prompt before and it was really fun.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Thanks Ash…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to the overwhelming response to the one-shot I decided to make it a bit longer.**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the neither Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns vampire academy. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission.**

**R-Pov**

I sat on the floor in the room, staring a head at nothing. I lay my head on my knees which were drawn up to my chest and had my back pressed against the side of the bed. I felt almost completely hollow.

Suddenly I burst into hysterical laughter, unable to control myself anymore. I laughed until my stomach hurt at which point I burst into tears. My body shock with sobs and I sniffed very un-ladylike and wiped my nose with the back of my hand.

I huffed and dragged myself up and walked to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and stared at myself. My ski-goggles were pushed up and resting on the top of my forehead causing a big bubble in my once neat hair. My eyes were red and puffy and my lips were swollen and my skin was too pale.

I wiped my face and took off the goggles while brushing my hair out. I leaned forward and put my hands on either side of the sink on the counter, leaning forward I examine myself further. "_Your nose is too small and your ears stick to far out of the side of your head and look how your eyes practically bulge out of your head, no wonder Dimitri didn't want to stay with you." A_ nasty voice sneered at me.

I began to sob again placing my hand over my mouth I sink down between the toilet and sink and lay may head against the wall. There were no tears only sobs, my throat hurt and it felt almost impossible to breath.

Why do people even date? Is this how it ends? Or am I just the only one stupid enough to fall in love with a married man? I thought back to all the movies where the screwed over girl goes and gets another man to make the one who broke her heart jealous and eventually they end up together, but even the thought of being with someone other than Dimitri was painful.

I remember reading somewhere that when your heart sore or sad it's not actually your heart but your brain but damn does it felt like there had been a bomb set off inside my chest. I remember clearly how Mia and Lissa and Avery and all the other girls say how much they hated their ex's and how they couldn't wait to get back at them.

I couldn't even think about hurting Dimitri, emotionally or physically, I guess it was too bad he didn't feel the same. I mean it's not like he could have forgotten that he was married and then woke up today and thought wow I should really tell the girl I have been messing around that I am married.

I drew in a shaky breathe and let it out again. And then repeated the process five or six times before standing up and making my way back to my bed, I looked over at Lissa's bed which had not been slept in once since we got here. I pulled off all of the layers of clothing until I was left in my thermal wear. It was only about nine at night and normally I would be eating dinner with Dimitri right now.

My stomach lurched and it didn't know if it was the thought of food or Dimitri. I thought back to this afternoon, I was happy beyond ecstatic even and then karma came around. I don't remember committing any really bad deeds lately or maybe I was Joseph Starlin in a past life.

How could he deliver, in such a short sentence, so much pain and anguish? Even worse was how could he say that sentence like it meant nothing, like it was no big deal almost as if he was talking about the weather. I thought back to what had happened earlier.

I have no idea how I did it, maybe I was on neutral or my brain had turned off, I walked away. I just turned and walked, leaving my skis, the lunch and worse of all Dimitri and didn't even look back once. I didn't think about where I was going my feet just moved and I walked around and around eventually I found myself outside Dimitri's room.

I could hear his rapid, angry and strong voice talking on the other side of the door, it sounded as if he was in an argument. I slide down beside his door leaning back against the wall. I laid my legs out in front of my in a V and placed my hands down by my sides.

I closed my eyes and just listened to his compelling voice, it didn't matter that he was shouting, that he was speaking in Russian or even the fact that he had practically ripped my heart out, it still felt so good to hear his voice.

It felt as if he voice was wrapped around and it gave me goose-pumps just hearing the way he rolled his R's and how some words his voice deepened ever so slightly. Then the tone of his call changed, it was soft and cajoling almost cooing. I felt a shiver run down my spine and all the hairs on my body stand up.

I realised he was talking to a child, the words he used were soft sounding and then tone was loving and it was no longer fast pace but almost like a prayer. I shot up straight, he was talking to his child… he didn't say anything about a child. I knew he said he had a wife but not a child.

It felt as if the air was ripped out of my lungs, my legs felt like jelly and I crumbled into a heap on the floor. I just sat there not able to move, I heard him say goodbye to someone named Paul. What a lovely name I thought idly.

The door knob moved and Dimitri stepped out and froze when he saw me lying on the floor. He smiled down at me sadly, and then sat down next to me on the floor. He grabbed my hand, and pulled it onto his lap.

"That was my Grandmother. She and my mom took turns screaming at me, even my nephew chewed me out but his was more about not bringing him here with me." I smiled sadly up at him and was thanking myself that I hadn't mentioned the kid thing.

"I told them I wanted a divorce," he took a deep breath and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I started hyperventilating and stepped back from him while shaking my head. He was taken aback by my response.

"I'm not a home wrecker Dimitri," I said trying to hold my sobs in. I turned my head away in an n effort to hide my tears. He stood up and tried to grab for me but I stepped back and held up my hands.

"Roza my marriage was long over before you came. You were just the catalyst," I whipped around and faced him head on.

"Wow, Dimitri because that's just made me feel a hundred times better about the situation. I'm sorry I can't do this, I just can't deal with you right now," I said and then began making my retreat. He looked like he had been shot; it felt as if my heart had been shattered. A pressing and suffocating pain ripped through my chest.

That was the second time I had walked away from him today and even now thinking back on it, the pain felt exactly like it had the first time, unbearable. Regret coursed through me and I thought that I should go back to him and let him hold me and tell me how everything is going to be ok.

I can't deal with this anymore, sighing I got up and started up my laptop and logged onto the airline companies website and booked myself a flight for tomorrow night. I knew going home wasn't going to make me feel better but at least I would be able to feel like shit in the comfort, and private, of my own home and bed and I can feed my fish because lord knows that Adrian hasn't remembered to.

I curled up and called him, "This is Adrian, charmer and lover extraordinaire but you already knew that. I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message and if you sound cute I'll call you back." I rolled my eyes at the typical Adrian charm but welcomed the familiarity.

"Hey, just wanted to call and tell you I'm coming back earlier than expected. If you ever check your messages, I would really appreciate a lift home, since well you got my car impounded and everything." The message tone beeped and I hung up.

I sighed and pulled the pillow over my head, knowing that the next twenty-four hours were going to be the worst. Telling Lissa would be the hardest, and suddenly all I wanted was my best friend. This was my first 'boyfriend' and break up and I had been there for every single one of hers. I had been her shoulder to cry on numerous times and the first time in my life where was she?

Running around with that weirdo of hers, ok I loved Christian like he was my brother and it didn't matter that she had no idea about mine and Dimitri's relationship, if you can even call it that? Picking up my phone I called her but once again was met with voicemail.

God what is it with all these people and not answering their phones? I sighed and walked over grabbing some stationary and wrote Lissa a note telling her that I had to go home urgently and not to worry I will call her when I land.

When the plane touched down my heart sank down into my stomach, I had really left and there was no going back now. I grabbed my bag, luckily it was one of the first ones out, and set off outside the terminal.

First I saw Sidney and then her handsome boyfriend. I threw my arms around Adrian and used all my will power not to burst into tears. Once my hellos were finished, Sydney receiving equal treatment we headed to the car and thankfully they did not ask why I have left the winter wonderland earlier than expected.

They dropped me off at home and I had to practically kick them out because they were worried about me and were considering cancelling their plans for the evening. I curled up on my bed and fell asleep dreaming of brown eyes looking at me in pain.

The next morning you would have never guess that I had slept over ten hours, granted I did wake up three or four times sobbing and clutching my pillow begging a certain someone to forgive me. I undressed and went for a shower.

By the time I had settled down to eat breakfast I felt completely drainage, I dint know whether to blame jetlag or heart ache but I still went a passed out on my couch.

A week later I sat in at my desk, dejectedly typing away on my computer, answering the endless emails and doing the piles upon piles of paper works on my desk. I mean a forest is sitting on my table at the moment.

A call came through on my land-line. My eyes widened when the receptionist told me I had a package at the front desk. I got up and walked to the elevators. I got in and the ride from the third floor down to the first seemed to take for ever.

As I got out and rounded the corner, I stopped and stared at what was in front of me. Dimitri stood there with the biggest bouquet of flowers I have seen in my entire life and before I could stop it a face splitting grin spread across my face.

**So there it is, hope it lived up to expectation!**

**It was fun to write and I might just add one more chapter just to round things up but that's up to you guys. **

**Love you guys, Ash.**


End file.
